


Necromancy 101

by HircinesHuntingGround



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HircinesHuntingGround/pseuds/HircinesHuntingGround
Summary: Cross Posted from the Various TES Drabbles! Oneshots for Fae Wolfsinger, Necromancer Reachmen ex-Molag Bal Worshipper. Revolving Mainquestline.





	1. Thank you

Fae Wolfsinger walked out of the Harborage after they returned from Coldharbour, after saving Sai Sahan. She needed to be in the sun. In nature. While Daggerfall wasn’t her choice, she could go closer to Aldcroft and it’d be closer to home. Closer to the West Reach. Closer to her tribe. Her Reachmen. This would need to do for now until she could return.

Her pet draugulf followed behind her. He whined when she kept walking away. She stopped and looked at him. “Sorry, Urvar.” She knelt down and patted his head when he walked over. “I hope you were a good boy while I was away.” He wagged his tail and sat down. “I want to go home and see how Mardas is doing…”

Fae looked up when she heard footsteps. “Sai wanted to thank you.” Lyris pointed back to the Harborage. “For saving him.”

Fae frowned. “It’s not needed. We need his help…” She messed with her long black hair.

Lyris frowned as well. “Look, go let him thank you and then you can come back out here with nature. Go on. Get in there; meet him.”

Fae grumbled and walked into the Harborage. She overheard talking. Abnur, Sai and Varen.

“Fae’s really proving to be useful. She’s switched to sorcery instead of using necromancy. Rather fast. I commend such an effort.”

“Is that praise, Tharn?” Sai laughed with a raspy, worn voice.

“Hardly.” Abnur Tharn snapped back.

“I’m trying to rely less on the necromancy.”

“Ah, Vestige. I thought it would take Lyris longer to find you.” Varen stood up when she approached the three of them. “Urvar listened. He is a rather smart creature.”

Fae smiled slightly. “He is still a wolf. It doesn’t surprise me.”

“Urvar?” Sai looked between them.

“Her draugulf.” Abnur smirked.

Sai’s eyebrows furrowed. “Undead?”

Fae looked at him and nodded. “Yes. I didn’t bring him back though. That was the ancient Nords. A Dragon Priest?” She crossed her arms. “Urvar’s been with me for 18 years.”

“Long time. Even for an undead wolf.” 

Fae looked at Abnur. “Yes, well. I do use some necromancy, I suppose? Keeping his body as close to when my brother found him. But if he had any inkling of wanting to pass, which wolves have that will to always survive unlike men… I’d let him.”

“Oh, don’t try to act like you are a good necromancer.”

“I’m not.” She laughed. “I’m only talking Urvar here. Anyways, you wanted to speak to me?” She turned to Sai. Varen sat down in his chair and Abnur wandered over to his table, still within earshot.

He cleared his throat. “Well, I wanted to thank you for saving me. You were there with Lyris… earlier?” Fae nodded. “You’ve done a lot to help us and I know rescuing me was no easy feat. So, thank you.”

“Ah.” Fae wrung her hands. “You are welcome, I suppose. I’m only repaying my debt and trying to get my soul back… so I don’t think that deserves any praise or gratitude. But, I understand… Coldharbour is not an easy place to stay…”

“That’s rich coming from someone who worships him.” Abnur scoffed.

Sai looked at her. Studied her face. The creases in between her eyebrows scrunched up her dar war paint. Her dark blue eyes. “I no longer worship him.” Fae clenched her jaw. She groaned. “I told you that before. It’s something my family did.”

“That sounds like a fun family.  _ Let’s worship Molag Bal, Prince of Domination, Prince of Brutality. _ ” Abnur mocked. “How do we know you aren’t feeding any information to your lord?” Abnur raised an eyebrow and looked over reachmen, studying her face.

Fae raised her hand to cast a minor spell. “You’ve been there with me. In Molag Bal’s presence.”

“Wait…” Sai looked her over. She looked like any tribal reachmen he’d encountered before, albeit never on friendly terms. He knew many worshipped the Princes, though many chose Hircine or Mephala. “You worship Molag Bal?” He gently grabbed her hand to stop the spell she’d forming.

Fae clicked her tongue. “I no longer worship him. It’s hard to worship a prince when you are sacrificed and he doesn’t care.”

“If you thought Bal would care about any of his lackeys, you are a fool.” Abnur chided.

“Oh, he cares about the strong ones and Mannimarco. As someone who is superior in necromantic arts than all of worm cult, he should’ve cared a little and not throw me in a cage.” She crossed her arms. “Mannimarco is a vile bastard. I hate him even more now.”

“Ah, at least we can all agree to that one.”

Fae frowned. “I can’t tell if I like you or want to kill you…” She squinted at Abnur.

Sai laughed. “Welcome to that club.”

“Now that we cleared up that I  _ no longer  _ worship Molag Bal, I would like to go back outside.” Fae turned to leave

“Wait, Fae was it? Let me go. I haven’t seen the sun in 2 years.” Sai hobbled behind her. Fae looked back and then walked over to him. She took his arm and put it over her shoulder. “I can--”

“You want to thank me for something I had to do, but won’t accept this help.” She laughed as she helped him outside.

Sai inhaled the air outside. “Can you bring towards the sunlight? Oh. Lyris is over there.”

“With Urvar it seems. I’ll take you over. You two probably have some catching up to do.” Fae helped Sai sit down near Lyris, in the sun. “Urvar, let’s go.”

“Thank you, Fae.”


	2. Briarheart

Fae sat down by the lake. Urvar not far from her side. She’d received a raven earlier in the morning. From her brother, Mardas. Fae’d been missing for a long time and hadn’t written to him, since returning to Nirn. Mardas was not happy with her lack of communication and voiced it. She felt tears sting her eyes. A knot in her throat. 

“Fae? Varen is looking you.” Sai approached her.

Fae turned around, spooked. She wiped her face and sniffed, trying to hide the tears. “I’ll be there in a moment.”

“Are you okay?” He furrowed his brow and walked closer.

She nodded. “Yes. I’ll be okay.” She stood up.

“Wait. No. Are you okay right now?”

Fae looked at him. Her bloodshot eyes searching through his. “No… Not really…” She knelt on the ground, holding her knees, as more tears poured onto the ground.

Sai held out his hands and knelt down next to her. “Did something happen?”

Fae looked at him. She took a deep shuddered breath. “My brother… He.”

“Is he okay?” Sai blurted before she could finish.

Fae nodded. “If becoming a briarheart means okay, then yes… he knew I was against that.” She rubbed her face. Her war paint smearing across her face. “But, with me gone for so long he… he just gave up his humanity like it was nothing.” Fae ranted between crying. She used her gloves to wipe the tears. “He’s alive. He’s stronger. He sent a talking raven… I’m… just… I’m upset…” Fae struggled to find the words she wanted to say. “It’s a great privilege to become a Briarheart. Or a Hagraven. If it’d been anyone else, I’d be overjoyed at my tribe. But it’s my brother. He’s strong enough without becoming a Briarheart… I wish he’d waited… I don’t know what to do?”

Sai put his hand on her arm. “Losing his humanity… is what has you upset?” 

Fae nodded. “He’s my brother. He seemed to be the same.” Fae sighed heavily. “But, I also haven’t seen him since before I was sacrificed.” Fae sniffed. She groaned. “I wanted him to wait longer before making a decision.”

“Do… Do you need to see him?”

“No. I’ve got to help you guys. I told him. Not everything.” She sighed and ran her hands through her dark hair. “But, that I’m busy. I’d return when I could. He didn’t take it well either.” She looked up at him. She looked away and sighed. “Thank you… Sai. I’ll go see Varen now.” 

“It’s not a problem. Do you want to take some more time? I can tell Varen.” He helped her to her feet.

“No… I better not keep him waiting too long.” She wiped her face off and smacked her cheeks. “My paint’s all over the place, isn’t it?” She sighed and laughed a little.

“It makes you look scarier…”

Fae looked at him and laughed. “Well, that’s exactly what I want…”

“Did that come off as rude?” He closed his eyes and held his breath.

Fae smiled. “Not to me.” She shook her head. “Calling any woman scary would get you drawn and quartered… anywhere else.” She covered her mouth when she laughed. She rubbed at her face, wiping the messy paints off. “How bad is it now? Am I going to haunt nightmares?”

“Certainly.” He reached over and wiped a smudge spot off her cheek. “There. It looks like you rubbed your paint off instead of crying. Tharn is sure to mock.”

Fae shrugged and released one final shuddered sigh. “I can handle him.” She placed her hand on his arm, gently. “But, honestly… Thank you.


	3. Valley of the Blades

“You could’ve hidden the ring anywhere else, Sai….” Abnur clicked his tongue as they walked through the crypt.

Fae pursed her lips. “Who is it? Tu’whacca? He’s similar to Arkay for the Imperials right? Do you have Stendarr protecting the place as well?” Fae looked over at Sai as he nodded. “Molag Bal can’t interfere. But Tu'whacca's hold on these dead are weak. It’d no match for me… or Mannimarco.”

“Defending the Divines and Sai Sahan? Trying to get into good graces?” Abnur held a magelight above the hall.

Fae looked around. As they were in a crypt, there were ample skulls to throw at the battlemage, but these were Sai’s Honored Dead. If they’d been anyone else’s she would throw one. She glared and opted for the skull on her armor. She took the small fox skull and hit him in the back. “You are infuriating. I’m only stating that if Tu'whacca's blessing was stronger, it’d be a great place.”

“No one really goes into these ancient tombs anymore. Perhaps we should invest in someone coming through and blessing the Honored Dead again.” Sai rubbed his beard. “With the Abbey outside, no one really suspects the crypt… So we don’t normally have to worry about someone infiltrating this place.” Sai frowned and sighed.

“I would’ve never suspected this one. Breton and Imperial graveyards are the easiest. It’s hard to keep a blessing on ground so prone mudslides and shifting. All the rain High Rock receives. Optimal places to raise the dead.”

“Necromancy Lessons?” Abnur chuckled. “That explains why your people are so abundant in the Reach.” He looked over Fae who shrugged.

“I’m saying, this tomb is rather annoying to reach and even though Tu’whacca’s blessing is weak, it’s not worth it when there’s graveyards. Also the war in Cyrodiil.”

“Thank you for the lesson, Gravesinger Fae.” Abnur laughed.

“You know my tribes known for the wolves we tame?”

“Wolfsinger.” 

Fae nodded at Sai. “Yes. Most of the tribe has a wolf or two.”

“How many have Draugulves?” Lyris looked down at Fae.

“Only me. Urvar is special. He’s from Eastmarch. Our uncle picked him up and brought him back. Gave him to my brother. Mardas gave him to me 18 years ago. After he took over the tribe.”

“You mean when your brother murdered your uncle and took over his reign.” 

Fae frowned. “Yes, normally that’s how it’s done. Uncle Imdar did die of natural causes.”

“Spear through the heart does not count as a natural cause anywhere else.” Abnur’s shoulder shook with a silent laugh.

“Hee hee.” Fae mocked. “Bears are a natural cause of death. Now, Mardas did kill our cousin.” Fae grinned.

“Absolutely barbaric.”

Fae laughed. “Coming from the Nibenese that put a Colovian on the throne, after murdering the Reachmen Emperor?”

“Oh, tut. This has been a good insight into your people, but it seems our chat will need to be cut short. We should hurry and get the ring.” Abnur looked around crypt.

“Oh, good. I wasn’t the only one that felt that shift in the air.” Fae walked up the stairs and took the ring. She put it on her thumb.

“If you give me the ring, I might let you live.” A projection of Mannimarco appeared behind them. 

“Fae, go take the ring back to Varen.” Sai put a hand on her shoulder.

“Wait. Let me help.”

“I’ll just take the ring from your dead hands.” Mannimarco waved his hand, the undead rose from their resting spots. His projection disappeared.

“Blasphemy!” Sai yelled. He drew his sword and ran down the stairs with others. One by one, the Honored Dead fell again. 

Mannimarco attempted to raise more. Fae stopped his hold on them. “How many more times are you going to try this Mannimarco?”

“Why don’t you come to my side, Wolfsinger?” Mannimarco laughed as he attempted to raise more undead.

Fae laughed. “After you sacrificed me? Now you want to recruit me? What? To join your Wormy cult? Laughable. You are only offering because you are struggling right now.”

Mannimarco laughed. “I’ll enjoy bringing your corpse back, Wolfsinger.”

Fae fell on the ground, panting. She fell back on the sandy ground. “Well, that was fun.” She laughed.

“Go get that ring back to the Harborage.” Abnur tapped her with his staff. 

Fae sat up and looked over at Sai and Lyris. She sighed and shook her head. “Yes. I’ll go back.”

“Oh.” Abnur looked at her and then Sai and then back again at her. He smirked. “I can take the ring back with Titanborn and you can stay here.”

Fae looked at him and smiled. “Can I even trust you? And I have no idea what you are talking about, Tharn.” Fae stood up and walked over to the portal Varen had opened for them.

“Fae, wait!” Sai ran up after her.

“Oh, maybe you have a chance, Wolfsinger.” Abnur walked through the portal, waving.

Fae turned and looked at Sai. “Yes?”

“Uh, thank you. For keeping Mannimarco from raising them all.”

“No need to thank me. Let me take the ring to Varen. I shall return to help you clean up the place. You should look into getting a Tu’whacca priest or at least an Arkay priest.”

“Will that be okay? We do need the help… but is that okay?”

“The real question is, are you okay with a Necromancer helping you?” Fae smiled.

“Yes. I’m okay with it. I know what you’ve done to help us fight against Mannimarco.”

“Let me return the ring, and I’ll be back then.”


	4. Sancre Tor

“Ah, good you both have returned. How’s the abbey and Kasura?” Varen stood up from his chair when Sai and Fae walked into the cave, Urvar padding behind them both.

“She’s good. Despite Fae’s normal magick, she helped heal the other apprentices wounds. Thank you.” Sai smiled through his beard.

Fae puffed her cheeks out and walked away. “You already thanked me. Let’s go Urvar.” Fae knelt down near Cadwell and pet Urvar’s black fur.

“Did something happen?” Lyris stopped playing her lute and looked over at Fae.

Sai cleared his throat. “No. We are both tired from helping the abbey. She spent a great deal of her magicka reserves helping move rubble and healing.”

“You guys managed to clear some of it after I left? That's a relief. I’ll need to visit again.” Lyris smiled. 

“How spent are your reserves, Vestige?” Varen looked in her direction.

“If you need me to fight, I can manage. I will bring Urvar in case. But, he will be my first priority. Not the amulet. Not that wormy king. It’d be best if we rested some. So, I can leave Urvar here and worry about other things.” She grabbed ahold of Urvar’s cheeks and squished them. His tongue lolled out the side as he panted.

“Can Mannimarco control him if you bring him?” Sai rubbed his beard and looked over the undead wolf.

“I can only maintain his body. Draugr are cursed? Blessed?” She shrugged. “By their Dragon Priest. Whatever ancient magick that is, it’s not necromancy… well it is? But, I don’t control him. Not like I would an undead or atronach…” She squished his cheeks again. “You just listen to me like the good boy you are, don’t you?” Urvar barked and then laid down, exposing his bare stomach.

“At least this is a club for loyal fools.” Abnur shook his head.

Fae laughed. “Are you calling yourself a fool, Abnur?”

“Who said I was apart of the club?”

“Oh, that’s right. You are the Grand Chancellor of it.” Fae smirked at Abnur. Lyris covered her mouth to stifle the loud laugh. Fae laughed. “You walked into the one, Abnur Tharn.”

“I don’t know if ‘walk’ is the right word. But I’ll accept it.” He smiled slightly and went back to his book.

Varen cleared his throat. “Let’s rest and then have you retrieve the Amulet of Kings later tonight. Is that enough time?” He looked around at his companions.

“I’ll be outside to rest up. Summon me when you are ready.” Fae stood and left the Harborage with her draugulf.

Fae looked around the crypt as they entered through Varen’s portal. “Oh, this one has a stronger blessing on it. Still breakable.” She walked through the crypt.

Lyris looked around the crypt and grimaced. “You could have hidden that amulet anywhere in Tamriel, and this was your first choice?”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time.” Sai shook his head.

“Brilliant. Why is it that the people with the most ridiculous ideas are always the ones who are most certain of them?” Abnur clicked his tongue.

“Shut up, Tharn.” Sai and Lyris said at the same time. Fae laughed when Tharn rolled his eyes. Fae stopped when they entered an open area. Another projection of Mannimarco appeared, larger than before. 

Fae whistled. “He has to be compensating for something now.”

“How did you find this place?!” Sai held out his weapon towards the projection. His sword fell to the ground when Mannimarco lifted Sai up with magick.

“Sai!” Fae and Lyris yelled out and ran over to him. Fae glared at the projection. “Mannimarco…”

Sai fell to the ground. Fae helped him sit up. Lyris knelt down next to him. “The Amulet will never be yours.” He panted. “I’m… I’m okay. Fae. Snow Lily.”

“Oh. Come now. Your God of Mercy? Stendarr won’t slow me down.” Mannimarco prattled on about his future godhood with the use of the Amulet.

“Are you truly okay, Sai?” Fae put her hand on his arm and looked over him. “You’re still remembering Coldharbour? You’re not there right now, okay?” Fae used a calming spell. The warmth spread throughout his body. “Better?”

“Save your magick for the fight, Fae. I’ll be fine. Let’s get to the Courtyard.” With Lyris’ and Fae’s help, Sai stood up. They all walked into the courtyard after Mannimarco disappeared. Sai knelt down once they entered the courtyard. “Hold a moment. Let me rest.”

“Sai.”

“I’ll be okay… Snow Lily.” He panted.

“Do you need healing?”

Sai shook his head at Fae. “I’m fine. Give me a moment before we consecrate the shrines.”

“I’m going to kick Mannimarco’s overcompensating ass while you rest.” Fae walked into the next area.

“Fae!” Lyris and Sai yelled out.

“She’s rather testy today.” Abnur rubbed his chin. “Did something happen at the Abbey, Sai Sahan?”

Sai cleared his throat. “Nothing that concerns you, Tharn. Let’s go before Fae gets into trouble.”

“She can handle herself. But, now you’ve got me curious about what happened.” Abnur started walking towards the shrine, but stopped when Fae walked through. “Did our Necromancer know how to consecrate a shrine of Stendarr?”

“Sai taught me at the Abbey.” Fae walked past Abnur and towards the next shrine. “Let me get to the other shrine. That wormy king is still prattling about godhood. We can meet up for when we get to the Amulet. I’ll be a moment. Wormy King can’t raise the dead near me.” Abnur shook his head. 

“Is she going off again?” Lyris walked over, holding onto Sai.

“She’s in a mood.” Abnur looked over Sai and studied his face.

“She used a lot of magick at the Abbey. Telekinesis and healing.” Sai shook his head. “Then to come here…”

“She’s young. She has enough magick. I’ve already praised her for her superior abilities compared to our companion of old.” Abnur leaned on his staff. He looked over at Sai. “So, you ready to tell me what happened at the abbey?” Sai grunted in response. “Oh, well. Hmm, it seems Fae is done already.”

“Stupid, wraiths. Is he 5 years old? Sending ghosts and wraiths? A bone colossus is something he should be sending. Trying to raise more of the dragonguards. He hasn’t learned anything. You don’t mess with a reachmen necromancer.” She stormed off to the center. “Are we going?” She turned and stared at them. 

“After you.” Abnur held his staff towards the door.

Fae groaned when she walked on the other side of the door. “Mannimarco.” She frowned and crossed her arms.

“Wolfsinger. You are rather an annoying pest.”

“Well, should be right up your alley then. Considering you are the King of Worms after all. Let’s finish this now that you are here in person.”

“Very well.” He held out his hand and his purple magick flowed from his hand into the ground around them. Skeletons rose from the ground, clawing their way to the surface.

Fae held out her hands and her magick swirled around the skeletons. Once she had control of them she reversed the reanimation on them. “This is child’s play.”

“I’m only getting started.” A surge of power left his hand. A bone colossus rose to the ground with a roar. “How about more friends? Of a different kind?” He opened portals to Coldharbour.

“We’ll take care of the portals. Take care of him, Fae.” Abnur yelled as he went to close the portals. Lyris and Sai fought off skeleton and dremora.

Fae grinded her teeth and glared at Mannimarco. “Sai… is it okay if I do my necromancy?”

“You don’t need the bearded mammoth’s permission, just do your thing Fae!” Abnur scolded.

“Do what you need to, Fae.” Sai said as he fended off a skeleton.

“I’m so glad you did most of the work, Mannimarco.” Fae held her hand out towards the colossus.

“You can’t.”

“I can. You know I can. And you know I will.” The colossus stopped mid step in its charge and turned to face Mannimarco. It bellowed at him. He bulldozed through his shield of skeletons and dremora with ease. It reached to grab for Mannimarco but grabbed air as he teleported out of the way. 

“You think because you turned it on me, you are superior?”

“No. But your army of the dead serves another master now, Mannimarco.” Fae knelt on the ground to catch her breath.

“Your reserves are spent, Wolfsinger. How long can you keep this up?” He smirked as he easily fended off the skeletons.

“Long enough.”

Mannimarco was hoisted into the air by the colossus. It squeezed him, constricting its fingers around his body like a snake. Slowly, he lost the ability to breathe from the tightness. The colossus shattered and Mannimarco’s body fell to the ground. “Fool!” Everyone looked up when a small portal to Coldharbour appeared. Molag Bal. Mannimarco was gone.

Fae fell to the ground. She panted, trying to catch her breath. She released the magick on the dead with a simple wave of the hand. They toppled over in a pile of bones.

“Fae!” Sai walked over, rather fast despite his own tiredness. He helped her sit up. “Are you okay?”

“I am… just tired. Get the amulet. Let’s get back.” She wobbled to her feet, nearly falling over before Sai held onto her. She leaned into him. “Thank you.” He helped her to the amulet. “All this work for this…” She stared at the red gem in the middle. “Seems so insignificant this close.” She grabbed the amulet and held onto it. A portal opened to the Harborage. 

Everyone collapsed on the floor once they walked into the Harborage. Fae lifted herself long enough to hand the amulet to Varen before falling back down next to Sai. “I guess you all need to rest.” 

Urvar bounded over and stuck his nose in Fae’s neck and whined. He moved to sniff Sai and gave him a dry lick. He moved over to the other companions. He even attempted to show his appreciation for Abnur, who pushed him away.

“Urvar. Let’s go outside. I’m done with stuffy caves…” Fae struggled to her feet and slowly hobbled outside. Urvar followed right behind her. 

“Fae… wait.” Sai also followed, hobbling close behind. He held onto his arm. She turned and looked at him. “About what you said at the Abbey…”

Fae nodded and sat on the grass. She ran her hands through Urvar’s fur. “About me liking you?”

“You are serious?”

Fae smiled. “Absolutely, Sai. I wouldn’t joke with something like that. My heart is also at stake here.”

Sai sat down next to her. He put his hand on Urvar’s head and pet him. The first time he’d willingly touched the draugulf. “I’ve been thinking…”

Fae watched him as he absentmindedly scratched Urvar behind the ears. “And?” She scooted closer to him.

He cleared his throat. “No more necromancy. Unless absolutely necessary. I’ve seen what other magick you can do…”

Fae groaned. “Rules already?” She laughed. “Please don’t call her ‘Snow Lily’ anymore.” 

“I can manage.”

Fae rested her head on his arm. “No more necromancy, aside from keeping this guy in spry condition. Is that acceptable?”

“He is a good boy.” He paused and looked down at her. “What divine planned this?”

“Maybe not a divine?” Fae laughed. “But, I think I'll be a happy person with you…”


	5. Excerpt from Fae’s journal

**An entry written in a well preserved leather bound journal detailing the personal life of the Vestige, Fae Wolfsinger. A Reachmen from High Rock. Necromancer. Former worshipper of Molag Bal.**

_ 36 years of life and I finally have 1 single regret. A Molag Bal tattoo on my back. I had the cursed thing etched into my skin 20 years ago. 2 years before Mardas took over the tribe. 2 years before I got Urvar. _

_ Now, Sai won’t look at me at all. _

_ I feel disgusting. _

_ And I don't blame him. _

_ 2 years in the Halls of Torment. The things he had to endure there. The things we all had to endure in my former master’s realm.  _

_ I can’t see the cursed thing, so I forgot it existed. _

_ I can still see his blanched face now. The shake in his hand. The hurt and memories of Coldharbour in his eyes. _

_ Fae, you are the stupidest woman on all of Nirn at this moment. You finally find someone that can love you and you casually forget you have Molag Bal on your back. He had to see it. He had to run his hand across your back. Feel the etched ink. It was real and it had a hold on him. _

_ Then he left you. _

_ I’ve never cried this hard in my life. Even when I nearly lost Urvar all those years ago…. I knew I could get the draugr’s curse to take hold of his body again. _

_ I must find myself a restoration mage that can get rid of tattoos. Though, I guess it’s more of a mending of the skin before the tattoo was placed.  _

_ I’ll contact my resources and see if someone can come through to me. _

_ If this stops Sai from loving me, I. I don’t want it. I don’t need it. Even as a reminder of dark times. _

_ If I can’t get rid of it, surely I’ll die alone now. Perhaps become a Hagraven then. Nothing is worse than the pain on Sai’s face. _

_ Some came through on my blast. There’s a skilled mage in Mournhold. I sent out a courier towards his general location that I’ll be at the cornerclub for a few days.  _

_ I’ve been able to procure some funds. Hopefully, it’ll be enough. _

_ During this time, Abnur has been making more jabs at my former Prince of worship. He knows something is going on. I swear. Normally, this wouldn’t bother me, but…  _

_ I met with the healer. Shady dunmer mage. Certainly not the guy I was expecting. No. Definitely not the guy I was expecting. He seemed pretty nonchalant about the affair, like he’d done it before. But, I didn’t get any feeling he was trying to scam me. I hope this works out. _

_ We set up a time and payment. I’d be staying here for a few days. I let Varen know already. He’s let the other know I’m away on personal business. I snuck away without telling Sai. Urvar is at the Harborage with Varen. _

_ It’s done. I’ve paid in full and extra. He’s a rather charming fellow. Despite being shady. It’s back to the Harborage with me. Even if Sai doesn’t forgive me, at the thing is gone. _

_ Sai was pacing when I came back. Immediately embraced me before I could even get the portal shut. He started blubbering an apology. _

_ “Fae, I’m sorry. I saw that thing and… all those memories…” _

_ I stopped his apologies. Told him I had it removed. It’s gone. I started crying and offered my own apologies. I had forgot the damned thing existed. I didn’t want to hurt the man I love. Not like that. Not ever. I’d never want to hurt him like that. _

_ He knew I didn’t mean it. He seemed shocked that I went to such measures. His comfort matters to me. He shouldn’t be shocked. I love this man. _

_ This will be a lesson for me. For both of us. _

_ Tattoos can affect those around you. You should be mindful of the future. But, had I known I would fall for a Redguard, necromancy would not’ve been my magick of choice. _

_ Neither of us could’ve known that we’d be stuck in this plot against my former master. _

_ Be willing to do things for the ones you love within reasons.  _

_ Finding a mage was the hard part. _

_ Getting rid of the physical reminder that I worshipped Molag Bal, easy. _

_ Be willing to forgive. _

_ I hurt him. He hurt me. Both unintentional. We worked separately to come back together. I found a way to remove the thing. He worked up the courage to approach me again. To apologize of all things. He didn’t need to apologize to me. Twas my fault to begin with. _

_ These have been good lessons. Much needed lessons. I’m only glad we could overcome them and grow closer rather than it breaking us up. _


	6. Sacrifice

“What they’re trying to tell you Fae, we need a sacrifice to use the amulet?” Abnur looked at his companions, clicking his tongue in frustration.

“Oh?” Fae look at them all, focusing on Sai. “You are conveniently off the hook?”

“Someone needs to do the ritual. While you are capable of learning, we don’t have the time and it’d be hard to imbue the magic into yourself.” Abnur shrugged.

Fae continued to stare at Sai, almost a glare. “I see. Do I have to make a decision now?”

“Not yet, Wolfsinger. You can wait until we are ready to perform the ritual.” Varen shifted in his seat. 

Fae closed her eyes and sighed. “Okay. I’ll think about it.” She turned to leave. 

“Fae…” Sai grabbed her shoulder. “Let’s talk.”

Fae nodded and walked out of the cave after Sai. “If you want to tell me to seriously consider you… you might as well break up with me right now.”

Sai softened his face and shook his head. He opened his arms and held her when she embraced him, resting her head against his chest. “It feels wrong to lie to Lyris and my lord… I don’t want you to consider me.”

“Good. I might’ve killed you right now.” She laughed into his chest. “It’s still a hard decision. I like Varen and Lyris. Most importantly, so does Urvar.” She rubbed her cheek him.

Sai rested his face on the crown of her head. “I know… just do what feels right at the time… I’ll do my best to support your decision.” He moved back and cupped her face. He kissed her forehead.

Fae laughed. “Thank you. Your beard always blocks my vision when you do that...” She laughed again.

Sai cleared his throat. “Sorry.”

“No… I love your beard.” She smooth the beard. She ran her hand across his cheek. “Thank you…”

“For what now?” He looked at her.

“Everything. You’ve always been there for me when I needed it. Despite my background.”

“Well, I’ll admit, the ex-Molag bal and Necromancy did concern me when I first found out. But,” he put his hand on her cheek, “you’ve proven yourself so many times to not be a bad person.”

“And, thank you for that.”

“How’s your back by the way? Since you got the tattoo removed?”

Fae hummed into his chest as she leaned on him again. “It’s fine. I don’t really feel anything. Is it still gone?” She moved away and turned around, untying the knot to her fur top.

“Fae…” Sai frowned despite her not being able to see his face. He placed his hand on her shoulder. He moved her hair out of the way and trailed his fingers down to where the tattoo had been on her back. “Nothing there…” Fae shivered. “Like it wasn’t even there.” He took a step forward, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought her close to him. “I should thank you… the abbey. The healing. You got rid of the tattoo…” He kissed her shoulder. Fae held onto his hand. “Despite my heritage, you could still find a way to appreciate my culture… Appreciating me.”

Fae laughed. “We are both grateful fools then…”


	7. Brother 1

Fae looked behind her. A crow. She walked over to the crow. “Where are you, Fae?” The crow spoke and looked around. 

“Brother…”

“Yes?” The crow hopped off the fence and strutted across the ground. It looked around more. “Civilization? Have you lost your mind?”

“You tell me?” Fae knelt down and pet the crow. “I’m not the same woman anymore.”

“Certainly. If you are willing to reside so close to this… city… Someone is approaching. I’m coming to find you.” The crow took off.

Fae stood and turned. She walked over to the Redguard. “Sai….”

He put a hand on her cheek. “What’s wrong, Fae?”

“Mardas…” She leaned on his chest. “I can’t face him….”

“Has he found you?” He clicked his tongue when she nodded. “Do you want to hide somewhere? We can go back to the Abbey for a moment….” He pulled her close and rested his head on hers. “Do you know what his plans are?”

Fae shook her head and wrapped her arms around him, barely encircling his wide chest. “No… he didn’t seem thrilled I am near the city…. But he didn’t seem to have any ill intent.” She mumbled into his chest. “Though, it’s hard to tell from a beady eyed crow.” She shivered. 

Sai hummed. “He’s got you shivering.” He ran his hands across her bare skin. “Do you want to sit by the fire?” He guided Fae back into the Harborage after she nodded. “Sit down by the fire.” He helped her sit on her pile of furs and then draped a blanket over her shoulders. “I’ll go tell the others to keep a lookout.” He walked over to the others.

“What’s wrong with Fae? Did she see a ghost?” Lyris continued to pluck at her lute.

“Her brother’s been in contact with her. He plans on coming to her.” Sai rubbed his hands together.

“Great, another barbaric reachmen to grace our midst.” Abnur didn’t bother to look up from his book.

“This can be an issue if he tries to take Wolfsinger away. Either by force or…” Varen hummed.

“I won’t let him.” Sai crossed his arms. “If I need to hide her away at the abbey until it’s time to defeat Molag Bal….”

“Would she want to be stuffed in the desert with you?” Abnur scoffed.

“It’s better than in a cave with you.” Sai walked back to Fae. He sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. “It’ll be alright.” He interlocked their fingers and brought her hand to his lips. “What has you scared?”

“Leaving you. Imagine? One of the most powerful sorceresses in your tribe. She rejects the hags. She rejects the hagravens. She’s against her own brother becoming more powerful. Her twin becoming a powerful sorcerer…”

“Briarheart.”

She nodded. “She leaves this, not by choice at first. But…” Fae shivered and leaned on Sai’s arm. “She stays away by choice.”

Sai moved the fur blanket. He brought Fae close to his chest before wrapping the blanket around them both. “She's gotten stronger, then.” He moved her hair out her face and then cupped it. “I don’t understand everything about your culture. I can tell it hurts you to abandon it, though.”

Fae’s eyes welled up with tears. “You understand enough, Sai. I know it hurt you a lot to fight your Honored Dead, in front of your father’s resting place. No less. For me to turn my back on my tribe… on my brother…” She rested her head on his chest, tears rolling off her cheeks. Her warpaint ran with her tears and stained his chest.

Sai wrapped his arms around her tighter. “It’s hard. We will do a lot of things we will regret. But, it’s how we handle the aftermath…” He kissed crown of her head. “If it comes to a fight…”

“I can’t. He is my brother. He’s my twin, Sai.” Sai choked on a sob. She gripped on his arms and bit her lip until it bled. “I can’t… He’s the only blood I have left…”

Sai held her tighter. “We can find a way, then.” He ran his hands across her back. “I’ll make sure…”

A shuddered sigh left Fae’s lips. She sniffed. “I don’t want to lose either of you…” 

“You won’t. I’ll find a way. Why don’t you rest? If anything happens, I’ll wake you up.” He loosened his grip and laid her down. He ran his hands through her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be updating Fae/Sai stuff here and not in the oneshots.


	8. Brother 2

Urvar lifted his head. He jumped up and ran to the cave entrance. Urvar barked. Fae sat up and rubbed her eyes. “Mardas…”

Sai looked over from the fire. “Do you want me to…”

“No need.” A man came around the corner. Urvar following after him wagging his tail. “The ward around this place… If I hadn’t heard Urvar…” He looked at Varen. “You are responsible for it.” 

Varen stood up. “You are far stronger than I anticipated. Your Briarheart?”

Mardas smiled and rubbed his chin. “Possibly. Now…” He looked over at Fae. “Fae.” He walked over. 

Sai stood up and blocked Mardas’ path. Mardas arched his eyebrow and looked at Sai. “What are your intentions?”

“And you are? You are the one that interrupted my conversation with my dear sister…” Mardas rubbed his chin. Fae scrambled to her feet and stood in front of Sai. “Fae… You keep unusual company.” He looked at the others. “Brutish woman. Aged Moth Priest. Some has-been Imperial battlemage. And this… one.” Mardas pointed his finger at Sai. “I don’t like this one. And you protecting him… like a mother wolf protects her cub…” He eyed Sai.

“Fae. I can handle this.” Sai put his hand on her shoulder and leaned close. Fae looked at him and shook her head. “Fae…”

“Yes, Fae. Leave the Bearded One to me.” He narrowed his eyes and Sai’s hand. “I see. I was hoping I was wrong about this relationship. Is he the reason you’ve refused to return?”

Fae took a step towards her brother and put her hands on his chest. She was careful to avoid the hole for his briarheart. She felt the magick and heat rise from it. “There have been other reasons I haven’t been able to return.”

Mardas grabbed her hands, gently. “Will you not tell your own flesh and blood then?”

Fae’s lip quivered. She looked back at Sai and then to the others.

Abnur threw his hands in the air. “Honestly. One reachmen walks into our midst and you all are dumbfounded.” Abnur walked over, hands behind his back. He looked over Mardas. Typical smear of warpaint. Black hair like Fae dreaded and beaded. Slight point to his ear, showing his Breton heritage. “Fae is helping save Nirn from the Dark Lord you serve and worship.”

“Lord Bal? You defy your master?” Mardas looked over at her.

Fae closed her eyes. Tears fell from her lashes. “Mardas. Will you listen? To everything?” A cry left her throat.

Mardas’ look softened at his sister’s tears. “I’ll listen. Privately.” He put his hand on her shoulder and guided her away. He paused and held his hand out towards Sai. “Do not make me. Fae shouldn’t need to cry over you.” Sai grumbled and crossed his arms. “I’ll bring her back. Urvar. Stay with the bearded one.” He whistled. Urvar tilted his head and padded over to Sai, where he promptly sat at his feet.

Minutes passed. What seemed like an eternity passed. Sai paced back and forth near the fire. He looked over when Urvsr raised his head and whine. Urvar stood up and wagged his tail. His tongue lolled out the side of his mouth as he panted. Fae came back into the cave, Mardas close behind her. Her warpaint a mess and streaked down her cheeks. Sai walked up and wiped her face with his hands.

Mardas cleared his throat. “Fae has told me everything. For now, I’ll leave her in your care. As you were the ones to care for her in my absence.” He looked at Sai. “And you. I don’t like you. But we both seem to care about Fae. So, I’ll call a truce for now.”

“Mardas!” Fae turned to him. “No truce. There is no bargaining on this.”

Mardas sighed and messed with a bead on one of his dreads. “Fine… I’m not happy about this.” He turned away. “I’ll head back home. Please return when you can.” He disappeared in a plume of black feathers. Urvar bounded over to the feathers and whined. 

“Did you tell him everything?” Sai cupped her face. “Being Vestige? Losing your soul? Our plot? About us?”

Fae leaned into his hands and nodded. She held onto his hand. “There are no secrets between us.”

“Wolfsinger. He’s not going to hinder us, will he?” Varen looked over.

Abnur clicked his tongue. “Tell the Molag Bal worshipper your plot to take down his evil overlord. Sounds brilliant.”

“He has no plans to interfere. I made sure.”

“Can you really trust him?” Abnur studied her face.

“He gave me his word and he’s never broken any promises with me… Obviously since I don’t know the entire plan on our assault, it’s not like he could stop that.” Fae walked closer to Sai and hugged him.

“Are you going to be okay?” Sai embraced her and rested his head on hers. “He seemed level headed compared to what I was expecting.”

“Mardas is generally sensible… I worried because of his briarheart…” Fae leaned on Sai’s chest. “He said he was going to stay out of the way.”

“That's a relief.” Abnur scoffed.

“For your hide it is. He was ready to seriously maim you. What did he call you? Some has-been?” Fae smirked.

“At least he got part of it right with the imperial battlemage.” Abnur clicked his tongue.


	9. Let me get this Straight

“So, let me understand this….” Fae looked up at the high elf in front of her. 

“Go on…” He steepled his fingers.

“You want me, an Ex-Molag Bal worshipper, ex-necromancer and most importantly, a Reachmen, to talk to the leaders of the war alliances?”

“Well, with what you’ve done so far fighting against Molag Bal and killing Mannimarco…”

“Do you even understand how crazy that sounds?”

“Well, when you say it like that?”

“And you, high and mighty leader of the Mages guild. Asking a necromancer…”

He cut her off. “I’m asking a sorceress.”

Fae frowned. “Flattery will not help this case. I started my magick in something your Guild was founded on to battle.” Fae rested her hands on her hips.

“It’s not a lost cause, they’ve heard of your accomplishments. Taking care of anchor points. Destroying Mannimarco.”

“Nothing worthy.” She narrowed her eyes. “If you think this’ll happen without a fight.” She rubbed her chin. “Should I put on a fancy dress?” She smiled.

“Well, they might find that strange when they’re expecting…”

“A barbarian?”

Vanus smiled a bit. “You said it.” He held his hands up defensively.

“After this, I get the okay for you guys to do stop the Anchor? In Coldharbour. Are you expecting my help?” Fae followed Vanus into the portal to meet the leaders of the Alliances.

“Well, it’s not expected of you. But your help would be appreciated.” He hummed.

Fae pursed her lips. “I’ll need to think about it, honestly… I have a lover I don’t want to be away from. And, the less time I spend in Coldharbour the better.”

“That’s understandable. After we get the okay from the leaders to storm Coldharbour, your job is finished. The Mages and Fighters Guild can handle it.” Vanus put his hand on his chest and bowed slightly.

“Thank you. Hopefully I don’t muck it up for you then.”


	10. Sacrifice

“Have you made a decision?” Abnur looked at Fae. He walked over to her.

Far shook her head. “I… does it really have to be one of the original five?” She looked up at him. She studied his face, looking for any hints. Nothing. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

“We don’t have time or resources to find out, do we?” He shook his head.

“I…” She pulled at her hair and groaned. “I have an idea, but…”

“You think the bearded mammoth will despise you for either choice you make?” Abnur smirked slightly when she looked at him. Fire in her eyes. “Well, I doubt he has the brain cells to do that to you. After all he happily accepted you back into his arms after he saw that Molag Bal tattoo.”

Fae gave a fake laugh. She covered her mouth. “Either decision I make is going to affect us. His lord or his first unrequited love? I know he will understand. But…” She rubbed her temples, war paint flaking off in the process. 

“It’s a hard decision that is going to affect us all. Best make the decision and go with it.” Abnur shrugged his shoulders and leaned over on his staff. “Any second guessing during the ritual could have dire consequences and the last thing we need is our hero perishing before saving all of Tamriel.”

“Oh, hush you. I swear Abnur Tharn if you weren’t my friend, I’d squash you like the slimy worm you are.”

“Such a beautiful way with words you have Wolfsinger. Ah. Here comes your mammoth.” He gave a bow to Fae and walked away with a smirk on his face.

“Sai.” Fae turned and looked at her lover.

“What were you and the skeever talking about?”

“My choice in sacrifice.” Fae leaned against his chest and sighed.

“I…” Sai grumbled. “I forgot about that.”

“Hold on. I… have an idea. Abnur!” Fae turned around and walked over to Abnur’s table. “Mannimarco!”

“He’s dead. And in Coldharbour.”

“Is he truly dead? I didn’t feel his life force when I killed him. I was using necromancy.” She put her hands on the table and leaned over. “He’s part of the original five… if his soul is still intact and he is alive would it not work?”

Abnur rubbed his chin and pointed his finger at her. “I…” He paused. “Let me research into that.” He turned and flipped through his books. “You might be the most brilliant Reachmen. That might be a grand idea if we can get it to work…”

“Don’t praise me too much.” Fae laughed. “I want it to work.”

“What’s your idea, Fae?” Sai walked over on the other side of her.

“Mannimarco. I didn’t feel his life force like I normally do when I’m doing necromancy when someone dies. If he is alive and his soul is intact. He was apart of the Companions.” She explained while Said rubbed his beard. 

His eyebrows furrowed together. “If it doesn’t work…”

“I’ll… have a backup option.” Fae sighed. “I thought I could solve my predicament.”

“Someone has to be sacrificed and they’re both ready to lay down their lives.” Sai reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles. “I told you before…”

“I know. I know. I’m just also fond of them and so is Urvar. And choosing one makes me look like a bad person.” She shook her head. “Really bad. And the other just doesn't feel right.”

“It’s not going to feel right either decision.”

“Alright, you two go discuss somewhere else while I see if your grandiose plan can be fulfilled with Mannimarco.” Abnur shooed them away.


	11. Chapter 11

“Here….” Fae threw a bunch of deer hide scrolls in front of Abnur Tharn. “If you aren’t versed in basic witch runes, I can help.”

“And these are?” Abnur arched an eyebrow and unraveled the sloppily written scroll. “Scraps of ancient clothing?”

Fae shook her head and laughed. “Spells. Reach Magic. Sacrifice. The old ways. If we can’t use your magic to use Mannimarco’s soul for the Amulet of Kings, then we can resort to mine. Obviously you would need to use the magic. Besides as Chancellor, shouldn’t you be well versed in all magicks?”

“I do have to hand it to you Reach Folk. You show no restraint when it comes to magic. And I can’t tell if it’s a good thing you are so unbridled.” He skimmed over the scribbles on the scrolls. “Fascinating you found any writing. Not many of your kind are versed in any kind of writing.”

Fae shrugged. “It’s mostly a choice and everything gets passed down by word. It has its uses. At least the majority of us decided to learn your language. We didn’t have to. Though that might’ve led to more blood shed.”

“You can write and read Cyrodiilic?”

She nodded. “My brother had me learn with him. He wanted to make sure you Imperials weren’t going to trick us.”

“We would never.”

“Sure, Abnur. Just let me know if these are useful. I can look for more. Ask the Gravesinger clan. They are more advanced in necromancy than us Wolfsingers. My cousin married the clan leader.”

“Angof? I’m sure that was a wedding spectacle to behold. Did it include a sacrifice?”

“You know nothing of Reach customs. I will forgive you since you are my friend. They did a simple handfasting ceremony. That’s it.”

“What about the after party?” Abnur tilted his head towards Fae; a smirk spread across his face.

Fae matched his expression. “That would be classified information. Please send yourself to the heart of the Reach and let me know if you can get yourself invited before you are killed or at the very least maimed.”

“As relaxing as a vacation to the Reach and immersing myself in barbaric ritualistic mannerisms sounds, I will decline. I will take your word for it.” He looked back at the scroll. “Are these all wards?”

Fae looked over his shoulders. She grabbed a few. “This one is. This is…. oh, well, that’s a romance.” She squinted. She grabbed the scroll and tossed it away before Abnur could get a chance to read it. “Ah, here. This one.”

“And it’s a?”

“How do I say this?” Fae rubbed her temples. “Soul transference? Sort of like necromancy, but if he is dead, we can do that and if he isn’t dead then we steal his soul like he stole mine. And use it for the Amulet.”

“Leave it to a Reach Witch to come up with atrocities.”

Fae bumped Abnur with her elbow. “Where would we be without my magic and my necromancy.”

“Are you trying to get me to thank you for saving me from the Worms?”

“I would never ask that from you…”


End file.
